Harry Potter and the Graveyard of Love
by Ozbodikins
Summary: The once child hero who dispelled Lord Voldemort has become a man unworthy of respect. Under the torture of losing loved ones and under the Teacher of MadEye Moody, Harry has come to wonder. Why do people knowingly refuse to choose the lesser evil? ...
1. Chapter 1

Harry's Love

The sleepy world around Harry was disturbed by the light tapping of Hedwig on the window. Harry stirred in his bed as he woke from a wonderful nap. It was dusk and a bit chilly and though his sleep was great his mood was not.

Harry lives in the Shrieking Shack, where no one would think to look for him.

"Another day has come."

Harry made his way to the window to let Hedwig in. Hedwig flew in and flew in gracefully to her stand at the corner of the room.

Harry saw a letter in her beak, but felt no urgency to receive it just yet. He returned to his four poster bed.

Life has lost its meaning for Harry Potter, he fights excitedly through all his days, but now he wants to know.

"Who am I really fighting for?"

_Your loved ones Harry …_

Since Professor Dumbledore's death, Harry could hear a secondary voice in his head.

"Who is left for me to love?"

_Your friends Harry … remember them …_

"Where are they? Why are they anywhere but by my side if I should fight on their part?"

In the past year many from the Order are now dead. Percy, Sirius … and Molly …

In his years of fighting Harry has endeavoured the use of guns, though heavy they seem much easier to use and handle also because Voldemort has the same core as Harry's wand, it becomes troublesome if their wands were to bond every time they battle, but more so … heartbreaking … to see … them …

Hedwig has a letter in her beak and she dropped onto Harry's hand as Harry offered it. Hedwig has become more house trained and she seems more of an annoying neighbour than a pet. Hedwig slipped out of the Shrieking Shack after a quick sip of water.

Harry is once again alone in his room. He didn't want to see anyone from the Order, but he was eager to meet a Deatheater to force feed them some lead bullets. Harry returned to his bed and sat there looking at the letter Hedwig left behind.

"What's the point?" Harry said feeling annoyed.

He walked over to the kitchen table for a glass of water until he realised he was still looking at his letter. Harry hesitantly strode towards the letter and read the name on the front.

_From Ginny_

Harry is delighted to see her handwriting and was tempted to quickly rip it open, but learning from Mad-Eye had prevented him. Harry pulled from his bedside table an all-see -scope. He put it right up to his eye and looked at the letter again. The all-see-scope is really a portable version of Mad-Eye's crazy blue eye, another new gadget Harry began to use.

Harry could see the letter, the handwriting is most definitely Ginny's, but he also saw something else inside his letter. A Black Spot …

The black spot is a new Unforgivable Curse, as soon as come within a feet looking at a Black Spot you will be trapped in a hallucination. The victim realises that they're in a hallucination, but this hallucination starts off like a dream state, first taking you to your happiest memory and soon becomes a nightmare where you see everything you have ever feared happen at the same time.

Harry has experienced that curse before, but unlike the Imperius curse all you need not to fear at all, because this curse is mainly fuelled by the victim's sufferings and will only get worse until the victim perish from fear, but countered once the emotion of love is triggered. Harry was not one bit afraid to deal with this curse, he flipped the letter around to see if there was any other curse as well and there was none. He ripped the letter open and stared straight into the Black Spot.

In Harry's eyes all he saw was the Black Spot fade away. Harry knows that the Spot would not disappear as such. Instead it will turn itself into a mark. This mark symbolises the wizard or witch who cast this curse, just like the Patronus Charm as it takes a form which symbolises the wizard.

The letter disappeared from Harry's hand and so did his surrounding. Harry was familiar with virtual surroundings. He was back in the Gryffindor common room, the room was warm and comfortable, the letter in his hand had disappeared and Ron and Hermione have returned along with Ginny beside them.

"How are you?" asked Ron.

"I'm exhausted!" Harry replied. Harry has seen this so many times he's numb to his feelings of fear, but he's going along with this hallucination.

Suddenly there was screaming from outside the common room and Cedric Diggory's body flew into the middle of the common room with his wide eyes open and emotionless. Cho Chang was outside the common room where the painting of the Fat Lady was supposed to be was left a forced open and ripped opening where Cedric came in. Cho Chang was screaming with tears streaming down.

"Why did you not save him Harry, WHY?" Cho screamed at the top of her voice. "Why?" her voice was cracking under her tears.

Snape then walked in behind her and killed her too with the _Avada Kedavra_ curse in the familiar flash of green light. Harry wasn't afraid of Snape, but to be given the opportunity to see and kill Snape would make Harry excited.

Then Harry heard the familiar swish of robes, the cold laugh and the naked feet set foot into the common room. It was Lord Voldemort …

"So this is what this pathetic room looks like." Then Lord Voldemort looked at Harry. "We meet again Harry."

Other Deatheaters followed behind Lord Voldemort, everyone was desperately and futilely running away as the Deatheaters began killing everyone in the room.

"Harry c'mon." Hermione screamed until a jet of green light hit her on the forehead, she fell to the ground head first. Even as she fell Harry caught a glimpse of her blue eyes fade into state of lifelessness. Her messy hair is all over the place, but the emotion is blank, but definitely not peaceful.

"HARRY!" It was Ron as he reached for Harry as if to catch his hand quickly run off together, but where, they were cornered one way or the other.

Ron was hit squarely in the back by Peter Pettigrew.

"How nice to see you dead Master Weasley?" Pettigrew hissed.

Outside the window a figure fell down, although it could not be seen properly Harry could make out clearly the flapping silver beard of Professor Dumbledore.

Further away Harry could hear Hagrid yell.

"You!" another flash of green light was just seen.

Hermione and Ron now lie closest to Harry's feet, on their backs head on the side with eyes wide open with an emotionless expression on their faces

Except for his response to Ron's greeting, Harry did not make any reaction towards any of the following events. Harry is actually concentrating on the letter he was sent earlier.

"Finally the prize, it seems almost a shame to kill you after so long and you're not even putting up a fight. You're just going to die like this?" Voldemort raised his wand pointing at Harry's scar.

Harry turned his head around and spat on Lord Voldemort's foot and then looked up into his snake-like face.

"Oh, sorry Tom, I didn't see you there." Harry jested.

Harry raised his wand pointing at Voldemort and they both fired at each other. The wands once again bonded …

The following events following Harry chose ignore until he saw … them … a drop of tear was felt when he saw them beside Dumbledore …

_Love is the most powerful magic …_

After that Harry closed his eyes and when he opened them he felt his eyes water and he looked at the letter and saw the Dark Mark. This could only mean one thing … Ginny is taken hostage.

_ oz _


	2. Chapter 2

The Awakening

Harry immediately picked up his wand, Ginny's letter remained unread was stuck into his normal pocket, his long-barrel hand gun, stuck it in the pocket he made in his pants for the gun to go in with the barrel sticking out. He stuck his all-see-scope into his normal pocket and raced to the Order's Headquarters. The headquarters is now sparkly clean thanks to Molly …

Harry crashed into Number 12, Grimmauld.

"Harry Potter sir!" it was Dobby. He's keeping the place clean in Molly's place. Apparently Lupin became the secret keeper for the hideout and he invited Dobby when Molly …

"Dobby, where is the Order?"

"They're in a meeting, sir." Dobby squeaked. I think Dobby is kind of taken by surprise to see Harry. Harry hasn't been really working for the Order, just appear where Deatheaters might and help the Order and disapparate when the job is done.

Harry made his way to the meeting room, he tried to turn the door knob but it would not open. Harry drew his long barrel and opened the barrel of the gun. It was empty.

"_Leadfa_!"

The gun was immediately loaded.

"_Invulner!_"

A silver mist hovered over the bullets. Harry aimed at the door knob and fired one bullet into it. Harry then crashed into the door with his shoulder.

As soon as Harry came through he ducked down as a shower of spells flew over him.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Lupin cried. "Harry-"

"They've got Ginny!" Harry butted.

"We know and-"

"What can I do?"

"Nothing!" it was Arthur, "You can leave."

"This is Ginny's handwriting. This is about the only thing magic can't fake."

Arthur stood up. Harry's not quite sure what Arthur's mad about, but at the moment Harry thinks that it's probably the anger of knowing his only daughter is taken hostage and the fact that she loves someone who left her.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm writing this letter to tell you that I still love you and I am safe in my hide out. Hermione showed me Professor's hideout and said I could stay there. _

_The reason why I am hiding is complicated. Lately found this prophecy and since I got hold of it I had this feeling of being followed. As immediately looked for Hermione and stayed over at her place for a while until she left with Victor Krum back to Hungary to visit the in-laws. _

_See you soon, Ginny._

Harry read the letter out and showed Lupin the Dark Mark on the letter.

"Oh, No!" Lupin whispered. "The next prophecy is made."

There was a murmur amongst the Order. The Order has grown bigger since Harry was last here since he graduated from Hogwarts.

"What do you mean 'next prophecy'?"

"Harry … I think it would be best if you stay out of our way the next time there is a riot where the Deatheaters are involved."

"I don't care about the Deatheaters nor do I care about the Order, what do you mean by the next prophecy?"

Arthur then said, "That is information only the Order knows about."

Harry looked at Arthur, he looked at his feet and he laughed. His laugh is no longer the joyful tone of his youth, but one of a scarred soul.

"This is exactly why you can never defeat the Deatheaters. The Deatheaters tell each other everything, they trust each other to do what it takes to complete their evil and mad tasks. But you wouldn't trust me … who met Voldemort on his first birthday only to have his own parents taken from him … who saved your daughter when she just started school … who met Voldemort again after thirteen years of disappearing … who …"

"Who saved Peter Pettigrew from Sirius and me?" Lupin said.

"That's beside the point!"

"Peter was the one who brought Lord Voldemort back, remember."

"Stop this bickering at once!"

Mad-Eye too has come through the door.

"Harry … the Awakening has begun."

"The … Awakening …"

The Awakening is the myth about the war between the Founders of Hogwarts. The time when Hogwarts was built is unknown though clearly before ancient times. With the legendary Merlin as their teachers of the Founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin Who became the greatest wizards and witches. Merlin at the time mastered the magic to travel through space and time to find his students and teach them to be powerful Wizards and Witches to fight off the great evil destined to come.

When Merlin had finished his teaching the Founders, Merlin returned to his time, but never did Merlin mention the purpose of teaching them Magic nor destined evil that waits.

With their new found gifts they needed a means of using it. That was when the started the school of Hogwarts. But it never stayed peaceful or quiet.

Their new found abilities were young and they were still experimenting to become better. Unknowingly they used their abilities to bring forth a Demon. This Demon summoned was unseen, but its presence was felt through the world when the Minoan volcano erupted to engulf the world in a cloud of smoke.

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin had only enough power to hinder its arrival. The Demon is powerful. Its presence is unseen, but no doubt felt.

When the beast was put to rest, Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin was cursed. Griffindor and Slytherin were good friends with different views on the use of magic, but that never was a problem. From then Griffindor and Slytherin was split and became Nemesis. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw both valued individuality, but their hearts too changed. Ravenclaw believed that as long as the individual is smart they become something more than human, whilst Hufflepuff believed that as long as you try you will win, with or without wits.

They split the part of their heart that told them friendship was important, this curse remained for eternity.

As the Founders laid into their endless sleep the Demon still remains in slumber until it wakes the Next Prophecy of the Founders will be made.

Supposedly the Prophecy that was lost in the Ministry of Magic, the day Lord Voldemort revealed himself was the first Prophecy of the battle between the heirs of Griffindor and Slytherin. The second is of the contest over Hufflepuff's unity and the intellect of Ravenclaw. Finally, the beast will ultimately return and for what purpose, remains untold …

_ oz _


	3. Chapter 3

Tragic Trust

After learning all Harry needed to know, Harry raced out of Headquarters and apparate to a dark dead-end street in Hogsmeade. Just before Harry apparated, a hand rested on Harry's shoulder.

Once Harry reached his destination he strode forward and drew gun facing Draco Malfoy. Harry was shocked to see Draco. Draco's on the run from Deatheaters and the Order. His father was poisoned on the day of his hearing and his mother mysteriously disappeared a week after and supposedly so did Draco.

Draco was wearing a hood, his hair's long and unshaven, Harry could barely recognise him until he saw his eyes. Draco's eyes changed the day Professor Dumbledore was murdered. He lost the old smug in his spirit and the smirk in his right cheek has drooped. Draco looks different.

Over the years, Harry has forgotten to loathe Draco, in fact, Harry often pitied Draco. He too has become a victim of this forsaken war.

"Malfoy," Harry whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to seek your help."

Harry thought for a while.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't."

"How did you know where the Order's Headquarters were?"

"I've on the run from both sides and neither of them would think I was so close. I just want to live peacefully."

"You expect to find peace in the middle of a war." Harry jested.

"My hiding has been peaceful, Potter, but I cannot sit by any longer for this war to end. I want to join the Order."

"Then why don't you turn yourself in?"

"Because I don't trust them and nor will they. Once they have me, they'll interrogate me and lock me up, Potter. I want to fight, I want to help and most of all I want this to end!" Malfoy was furious. Harry has seen Malfoy scared, smug, smirk, cheeky, rude and even affectionate, but never outraged.

"I know you can help me, Potter. You can convince them that I have changed my ways. I am not a Deatheater, I may have the mark on me, but I will not side with the Deatheaters even if my life is depended on it."

"What makes you think I won't turn you in?"

"Because," Malfoy looked a little easier. "I can trust you, Harry."

"You can trust me." Harry whispered.

Harry suddenly felt an interesting sensation and he had a flash back to the last time Harry talked to Ginny …

The Hogwarts Express was soon to make its way to Kings Cross station. Harry was alone in his carriage with Ginny in his arms.

Lately Harry has distanced himself from Ron and Hermione and everyone he once called friend after Molly …

Ginny was the only one Harry has yet thrown a tantrum at. Harry couldn't bear to lose her, but he must if he was to keep her safe.

They were both quiet through the entire journey and they were both awake throughout the journey as well, it was best that way. No one came in to see them. There was only the rhythmic echo of the train and the flying scenery outside their window.

Ginny finally said something.

"So, Mr Hothead, are you ready to open up yet?"

Harry remained silent, he held her closer to him, as if she'd slip away if he held her loosely.

"Harry, don't you trust me? Harry, I know the death of my mother must've been hard on you, but you need to talk, not just yell at us, we're your friends and your family."

"My family is dead." Harry said.

"Do I look dead to you, is my father dead to you, is Hermione an annoying bird on the window or are my brothers just vigilant pests." It was Ginny's turn to be mad. "Do you not love me?" They then stared deeply into each other's eyes. Both of their eyes began to water until Harry replied.

"I love you, Ginny, I swear on every breathe take from this second onwards, I love you. But ginny, you can't trust me …" Harry was only pausing, only for too long.

"Is that to say you don't love me?" Ginny was furious. Harry has never seen Ginny furious at him before. Harry felt his heart collapse. It was painful to see Ginny mad at him. Harry wished he could've whipped out his wand and killed himself on the spot, but he was suspended in sadness. Harry could not weep, cry or speak. Harry's jaw trembled as he stared desperately at Ginny. Ginny looked at Harry with wet bloodshot eyes and she ran out of the compartment into the corridor where everyone was getting off the train.

Harry stood still, he felt … destroyed, trampled and mutilated. From that moment on, Harry was all alone …

_ oz _


	4. Chapter 4

The Fellowship

"Harry, war is not a time for dreams."

Harry blinked his tears out of his tears and wiped them before Draco could see it. "I think it's time to find my old gang."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to start a gang myself temporarily, because I don't have enough support from the Order yet, but I do have some friends who would help me."

It's been a while since Harry has seen Ron. Harry had no reason to see him and Ron hadn't exactly tried to look for Harry either.

There was a jumble rhythmic sound of food magically cooking itself inside the Burrow. Harry knocked on the door of the Burrow. Almost immediately there was a cacophony of pots dropping on the floor.

"Who is it?"

"Ron, drop your wand, it's your old friend Harry."

"Nice try Deatheater, Harry hasn't come looking for me for the last three years."

"Two years, eleven months, twenty six days and …" Harry fumbled for his pocket watch. " … seventeen hours, four minutes and exactly two seconds."

There was a shuffle of locks and chains on the other side of the door until the door just fell off its hinges barely missing Harry's foot by less than half an inch. Ron was not to be seen.

Harry stepped into the house and leaped up and grabbed Ron by the scruff of his shirt from the ceiling and threw him flat on the ground.

"You need to learn some new tricks mate." Harry said.

"How did you know I was up there?" Ron asked.

"The ribbons off your apron were hanging down."

Ron was wearing what Dobby would be seen wearing when he was still working in Hogwarts, an odd arrangement of clothing. He was wearing a grey shirt with a white and red striped tie and black pants, black trousers and a pink apron, which Molly used to wear when she was still around.

"I suppose this is how you treat friends. Isn't that right Mr Potter?"

"What," Harry asked inquisitively. "Are you still mad at me from our last argument?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Ron had every right to be angry at Harry for what he said to him on the last day of school …

"C'mon Harry get off your damn couch and do something. Give me a duel."

Harry snorted.

"What was that?"

Harry looked away and remained expressionless.

"C'mon, what did that snort mean, huh, you don't think I'm a good duellist, do you."

"Ron, you don't stand a chance against the Deatheaters. You're a joke."

"Oh yeah!" Ron was mad now. "Get up and prove it."

In a little less than a minute, Ron was hiding in a corner dousing the fire set on his head and robes. Harry gently laid his wand on Ron's shoulder's signifying his victory. Ron pushed the wand off his shoulders.

"You think you're too good for me don't you!"

"Yes … and no. Given the fact that you're a terrible fighter, which neither you nor I could deny, yes, I am too good for you to beat. But just like a fire can warm, a flame could destroy you can be of great help if you were put to good use."

"What does that make me … some sort of tool?"

"Look-"

"No, you look." Ron pointed his finger furiously at Harry, "I'll be a great wizard one day and I'll be counting the seconds until that very day you crawl on your knees, begging for my help."

…

After that night, neither of them has seen each other since.

"This isn't the way I intended to meet." Ron said with frustration. "I was supposed to be great."

"Ron, greatness was not intended for every man."

"A little funny coming from you, you became great without even trying and don't give me that crap about not wanting your parents dead for greatness and be another Hermione and be smart about things. I'm a Weasley, we take things simply."

"And I agree. Simplicity is great."

"But it's not greatness."

Harry sighed. "Look, greatness comes in many forms. You could be greatly intelligent, greatly courageous or great as a friend. They are all forms of greatness. Simplicity is also greatness as well. Not everyone notices it, but not everyone can live simply."

Ron did not look at Harry, but he could see what Harry was saying is true. In the last few years he has heard of many stories of betrayal, jealousy, fights, battles and sorrow. Ron has always felt angry at the loss of his mother, but he never blamed Harry for what happened, because Harry is not just a friend, he's family.

Harry bent down onto his knees and crawled towards Ron.

"Ron, I'm begging you, I'm not just asking as your friend, but as a brother and a comrade in war. I beg you, please, I need your help."

Ron smirked and chuckled a little. "You know, the Order also begged me to join them too. But I turned them down. Do you know why?" Ron took a deep breathe, he sniffed and his voice became shaky. "Because I was afraid! Just like my mum. Remember how she was afraid of seeing either me or my siblings dead. We were both there when she freaked out by that Boggart in the drawing-room on my birthday. I was afraid to die." Ron's eyes began to water, "But now, I'm not afraid to die anymore, my life is now worth living. Because my best-friend is back by my side and once again I can pick up my wand and fight for what I believe anymore doubt."

There was a moment of silence, which was broken by a cough coming outside.

Draco was standing at the door way with his shadow cast across the door on the floor.

"Can I come in now?"

"Oh, I almost forgot." Harry stood up and began introducing. "Ron, this is my new partner, Draco Malfoy. I believe you two know each other … huh."

Even though they haven't met each other in years, nothing changed. Draco wore his old smirk and Ron narrowed his eyes angrily at the site of Draco. The only thing different is that Ron looked a little surprised.

"This will be a fabulous Fellowship, will it not Harry?" Draco jested.

"Fellowship?" Ron inquired.

"The Fellowship Of Radical Conjuror's Empire. I'm starting my own gang, Ron. Wanna join me?"


	5. Chapter 5

The Clever One

"Must we look for that Mu-"

"Mr Malfoy, if you dare say the word Mud-Blood I _again_ in my presence, I will personally make sure your tongue is tied tightly around your throat." Harry said calmly. Ron had his wand at the read, eager to cast the jinx.

"I was going to say. Must we look for that … Muggle … girl."

"Hermione's not exactly a Muggle." Ron said.

"I was trying to avoid using … a particular … terminology."

"I see." Harry said. "Yes, Draco, we must look for Hermione. She is an old friend of mine and she could be a great asset to the Fellowship."

"How so?"

"Miss Granger is the Vice President of the Magical Intelligence Division in the Bureau of International Sorcery's Security."

Draco's jaw dropped, he blinked and closed his jaw. "Indeed, she would be a great asset."

They've reached the Bureau of International Sorcery's Security. It's situated in a Medical Centre in the busiest street in London.

"Here we are." Harry had to yelled, but no doubt, he was excited. Harry needed to yell in order for his friends to hear him.

"Draco, I would suggest that you remain outside and have a coffee at that café over there." Harry suggested. Draco nodded and headed for the café.

"I don't think it's a good idea to have him in the Fellowship at all." Ron complained. "Hermione would think you're probably in the Imperius Curse. Besides, she wouldn't agree to working alongside a Malfoy, it's absurd."

"Look … I have reason to trust Draco, alright."

"Yeah … Dumbledore thought he had his reasons for trusting Snape too you know."

Harry knew where Ron's coming from, but since Voldemort's also after Draco's head, Draco has no reason to join up with the Deatheaters just yet. Besides, Draco has no leverage on Voldemort if he was hoping to get back to his good side, if Voldemort even has a good side to him.

Harry was fighting the crowd so that he may move in the direction he needed to go, but he was excited to meet the only friend he did not insult.

The Medical Centre is surrounded by busy traffic of vehicles and people and once they've pushed their way through they immediately hopped through the doorway facing another door. Harry made himself look tidy and opened the next door.

Harry was crest-fallen. If Harry was not mistaken, he would've thought he had just stepped back into London by accident. The Bureau's building was magically enlarged to fit all the staff and a large number of the magical community filing miss persons' reports, reporting incidents and making complaints.

"I don't think Hermione's in the mood to see us." Ron said. "I think she might be a little busy."

Then from the side, one of the lady staff squeezed their way through towards Harry and Ron.

"Gentlemen, follow me please, the Vice President is waiting for you."

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a moment and Ron asked. "Did Hermione expect us to come today?"

"Indeed, she expected you to have arrived hours ago, but we forgot to take into account that you two and Mr Malfoy would choose to come through the entrance via the streets of London."

The staff member took them to through to a dark hallway which is guarded with five guards, four Aurors, two gargoyles as well as a trap, which is well hidden in Harry's opinion. Harry had to take his gun and his wand out of his pocket in order to enter.

The hallway was dark except for the candles on the walls and it's quiet as soon as they stepped into it, obviously a spell.

"Alright Hermione, the gig is up, show yourself." Harry said.

"Our Vice-President is at the end of the hallway." the staff member replied.

"Oh, really?" Harry looked at the staff member suspiciously.

"Ok wise guy, how did you know?" the staff member's voice changed into the friendly tone Harry missed very dearly.

"Although it's been a while, my Auror training from Mad-Eye has its rewards."

Harry opened his arms and invited Hermione to hug him. But Hermione pointed her wand at Harry instead.

"I told you she wasn't in the mood to see us."

"Not so fast Missy." Draco materialized himself behind Hermione with his wand pointed at her head.

"Malfoy?" Hermione recognised Draco's voice. "You were supposed to be outside and how did you get passed security."

"Well, you know how some of us see things in double and I'm sure you're familiar with the term "bug"." Draco replied. Draco looked over Hermione's shoulder and looked at Harry and said. "She's not so happy to see you anymore is she Harry?"

"And why would I be?" Hermione replied malevolently. Hermione has been hiding a secret from Harry ever since they first met …

"Hey Harry, want to come to the library and study with me?" Hermione asked. Hermione knows that she knows everything down to the last detail for the Nastily Exhausting Wizards Test, but that's not why she wanted to go to their library.

"Nah, we've been there a lot lately and I think I'm actually ready for the test."

"Really, read my tea-leaves?"

"Erm …" Harry was gob-smacked, he had revised every subject he has except for Divination. "I though you don't believe in reading the future."

"Yeah, but I do believe in destiny." Hermione was trying to hint something to Harry, but she was afraid …

"Gimme your cup." Harry took Hermione's cup and stared at it in awe. "Wow, Hermione … your cup is saying a lot about you."

"Oh, really." Hermione felt uninterested.

"According to his cup, you only have three more years to live and you're going to die alone."

"Harry you all that is nonsense."

"No, Hermione. I checked everything Professor Trelawney had foreseen. Believe it or not, almost all of it came true."

"Oh yeah … name one."

"The week before Dumbledore was murdered she warned Dumbledore that it would soon come to pass. She foretold that Wormtail would return to Voldemort and bring him back. When Ron and I made up our fake predictions about not being friends before the Triwizard Tournament she gave us top marks and to my surprise, our predictions had come true-"

"She predicted that you would be dead on your first lesson, what about that?"

"Hermione, it's true that we will all die one day."

"You don't hear her saying Voldemort will die one day."

"Well … he might not."

There was a moment of silence, until Hermione became really frustrated.

"Listen to yourself Harry, you're actually believing what that old hag is saying. Yet you don't listen to my logic and opinions."

"Hermione, for once … you're wrong."

Hermione stared at Harry for a moment, she had nothing to say. Right now, she doesn't know what she is feeling. She looked away from Harry and headed for the library alone.

It was hard for Hermione to hear those words, especially from her best friend Harry, her most beloved friend Harry. But why does it hurt so much, Ron could say it in every sentence he makes with her and she wouldn't anything, but irritated. But when Harry said it … it …


End file.
